Sibling Protection
by LoveShipper
Summary: Chase experiences one of life's worst moments: heartbreak. How will he get through it?


I got this idea from a Guest named Sofia so hopefully she thinks I do a good job with her story idea. If anyone has any Brase or Kick story ideas that you would like me to write, I will write one of them. Cause right now I don't have any of my own. Thanks in with all the stories on here. I don't own anybody but the people I made up and the plot. Please read and review.

Chase had never been this nervous, ok so that was not true, he has felt like the whole world was on his shoulders which made butterflies or knots appear in his stomach that made his stomach twist uncomfortabley that urges him to do something to release the tension and knot as well as do his job of saving the world. What he was feeling now had nothing to do with a mission and everything to do with him being a teenager.

"Chase, sweetheart, I know you're nervous and anxious with us meeting Khole for the first time but just breath. Everything will go swimmingly and everyone has been told to be on their best behaviour. I know she will love us as I am sure we will her. We want you to be happy and Khole seems to make you happy, that is all we could ask for tonight." Tasha said in a calming, tender, motherly tone as she wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders.

Khole and Chase had met when Khole had been wandering aimlessly around the school; helplessly lost on her first day at Mission Creek High and no one seemed to be coming to her aid but walk past her in their own world. That is until Chase came around and took pity on her so he became her guide around the school for the rest of the week; walking her to each class and asking her to sit with him and his siblings at lunch.

During that time, it seemed like neither Khole or Chase was seen at school or talked about at home without the other one present or part of the conversation. Khole and Chase were always seen side by side talking about topics only they could understand or find pleasure in like evolution, biology etc. They even texted late into the night until Tasha and Donald told Chase to go to sleep already, that he has all day tommarrow to talk to Khole. They seemed like the perfect couple.

"I know. I just want tonight to be perfect. I am really starting to like Khole and we just became a couple so there is the pressure of being a good boyfriend on me. I just want my family to like my girlfriend even though I have no doubt that she will love you guys; you guys are just too lovable not to love. Though I know that once this night is over, I will be once again subjected to some more "we love you but that doesn't mean we can't lovingly teasing you" joshing from my loving siblings." Chase said as he returned his mother's embrace, feeling calm now that he let out his feelings.

"Yeah mom and dad have already had the whole "try not to tease, do or say anything to embarass Chase in front of his girlfriend" speech with us. So we'll be good boys and girl, no promises for tommarrow though, head's up baby bro. I still can't believe that my baby brother has a girlfriend, an actual girlfriend not a pretend one. I am so proud." Adam teased in a half teasing and half serious tone as he came into the room to get a drink, and pretended to wipe a tear.

Even with all the teasing and joshing his siblings were thrilled and estatic that Chase found someone who seems to like him for the super dork, adorkable, genius, sweet, loves to learn new things all the time and family oritented young man he was, well besides themselves of course. They were a little nervous that for some reason Khole wouldn't like them, they hadn't exactly spend a lot of time with Khole so they only knew her from what Chase told them about her. But all they could do was put their best face forward and hope that she liked them.

Precisely at 8 the doorbell rang and Khole was invited in with a slightly nervous look on her face and a small plate of cookies in hand. "It is nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Davenport. Thank you for inviting me for dinner. Here I brought desert." She gave a little wave to Bree, Adam and Leo and an one arm hug for Chase. Then it was time for everyone to sit down to have a conversation before dinner which turned out to be quite pleasant and not like pulling teeth.

That easy going conversation continued on during dinner of meatloaf, corn, green beans and rolls. Khole continued to charm the entire family with her wit, easy going attitude, personable personality and the things she seeemd to have in common with Chase which made them all think _I can see why Chase likes her so much., she is so easy going, sweet, relatable and so nice. I like her and I just met her. Chase and her are so adorable together, hopefully we will see more of her in the future._

A couple days later

"Um guys can I ask you a question? Is there something wrong with me?" Chase asked as he sat down at the lunch table and looked nervously at his siblings. He had been wanting to ask this question for many days but was kind of worried of the answer and had been telling himself that he was looking into something that wasn't anything to worry about and that he was worried for nothing.

"Well you are kind of short for your age. It might because of your bionics but sometimes you seem a little arrogant and a know it all which sometimes irritates people and not want to be around you. There is so much smartacle things a person can say without others getting annoyed" Adam said non-chantantly as he chewed his sandwich ignoring the fact that Bree was slapping his arm and with each word, Chase was getting even more nervous and uncertain with each word.

"Oh great. No wonder Khole has started to pull away from me. We haven't talked let alone spent any time together in a couple of days and when we do, she won't talk to me unless it is with short dead end answers that doesn't contribute to the conversation while she texts on her phone the entire time. When I do try to get her to open up to me more, I get the cold shoulder or the evil eye from her then she keeps on ignoring me and leaves me grappling for topics that interest us both that we can talk about

There has got to be something wrong with me; one of the prettiest girls in school is treating me like everyone else has been for the past two years; a nobody, a mjaor dork and a loser not worthy of even being in the same place as them or breathe the same air. But I have no idea what I did wrong or I would fix whatever it was" Chase said as he rapped his head on the table repeatedly as his mantra became: "This is so frustrating".

He was frustrated about how his first real relationship was going sour so soon after it started and he had no idea what he did wrong or how to fix it. He wasn't the type of person to back down when things got tough but worked hard on his relationships with the important people in his life and on things important to him.

"Hey what happened to the brother who told me that I was being really silly trying to change my whole personality and self to please Ethan? That any guy should like me for me and if he asks me to change then he isn't worth my time and attention? Cause this isn't the Chase we know and love. Our Chase is self assured in himself, he likes himself the way he is and anyone who bullies or teases him is given sass, a piece of his mind and isn't taken seriously. You are not this insecure and worried to the point that he loses sleep and appetite young man we see now.

Exams are coming up and they are the really important ones that go on your college applications- no pressure by the way teachers, so Khole is probably just worried or overstressed about them like everyone else who isn't a super genius like our baby brother (Chase gave her a little smile plus a playful nudge). So try not to worry but if you want Adam, Leo and I will talk to her." Bree said, scooching over a little more so Adam and Leo could join the sibling love circle.

Unfortunately Adam, Bree and Leo didn't have a chance to talk to Khole. on the way to science class they all walked around a corner and stopped dead in their tracks, mouths open before backtracking around the corner. Khole was standing pretty close to Joshua, one of the most popular jock in the school and known womanizer, and they didn't seem to be talking about school-related topics so Chase activated his ultra- sensitive hearing to have a listen in.

"Baby, when are you going to dump that loser already? I am getting tired of having my girl hanging around with and pretending to be interested in a guy who is way way out of your league and is stupid enough to think in that pean brain of his that you or any girl would be interested in someone who is so pathetic, dorky, easily manipulated and who actually thinks that school and family is as important as social standing and dating as many chicks are possible." Joshua said with an air of superiority and arrogance as he put his hands on Khole's hips and pulled her closer to him.

Khole wrapped her arms around his neck and cooed in a syrupy voice: "I know how you feel; the only reason I started going out with that little boy is because I was new in school and needed someone to show me around and be on my arm until I was swept up by a much more suited for my taste, handsome, social acceptable and manly man like you (batted eyelashes). But now that I have you; I have to think of an extremely evil and of course public way to break Chasey's little heart and have him crying home to his mommy."

As Chase was listening to the hateful and hurtful conversation, he could not only feel his heart break into little splinters but also his mouth drop. He had been so sure that Khole was a good girl who actually liked him and he was kicking himself for not seeing her true colors sooner before putting his heart out there so soon after meeting her. He had heard that heartbreak really hurts; like your heart is actually twisting, breaking and falling to your feet from books and his friends and they were right.

Chase could feel tears coming to his eyes and a wave of sadness wash over him. He had to get home or somewhere private so he could cry his heartbreak out without any witnesses to judge and mock him. So after a trip to the washroom where he tried to muffle his cries, he spent the rest of the day in a fog not remembering anything the teachers said in class or the words of comfort and anger from his siblings for the rest of the day. He couldn't even remember how he got home but found himself standing in his room where he collapsed on his bed and let out all the tears he was holding in.

"Chase, sweetie. It's Mom. Chase? Can I come in?" Tasha said with worry and motherly concern. Her children had informed their dad and her what they had overheard and how devestated Chase was so she was a little concerned about her son's welfare since he hasn't left his room since he came home. She knew how hurtful having your heart broken by a careless, unfeeling, manipulative witch of a person was, she had cases of heartbreak growing up, but she also knew talking about it helped her get over this life's bump.

She didn't get an answer so Tasha slowly openned the door to find Chase hiding under his mountain of duvet sniffling like crazy. Her heart broke for her poor son's heartbreak and obvious pain and sadness so she walked right over to the bed, picked up enough of the covers to slip inside and then waited for Chase to say something to start off the healing process. He instantly glomped onto her and buried his face deep into her blouse, trying to soak up her love and comfort without her having to say any words.

" I am so sorry honey. I know it hurts right now, like really hurts, it feels like the world is ending and like you will ever love, open your heart and trust anyone ever again. Believe me babe, it might not seem like it right now but with time and your family 100% behind you with bucket loads of love and support, things will look up and you will find happiness again, true happiness and love." Tasha said with lots of love as she flipped the covers down so the light could come in and show Chase all snuggled up to her as she stroked his hair and planted kisses in his hair.

" I thought she really liked me Mom. But she was only using me until a better option came around before she tossed me away like a toy without any worries or cares that I am an actual person with feelings and opinions. Now she and her little boytoy are thinking of ways to make my life even worse and a bigger laughstock and joke at school. What did I do to deserve this?" Chase mumbled, he wished he could just close his eyes and make it so what happened to him never happened, it was all just a dream.

Tasha kissed Chase's forehead and held him closer. "You, my love, did nothing wrong. It wasn't your fault that Khole turned out to be manipulative, cruel,backstabbing person that is so bored with her life that she tries her hardest to ruin other's lives so that she can feel better about herself and uses men like tissues. You have too big of a heart that you easily trust someone and want to believe that they are as genuine as you, that is your own fault but it is a good fault.

In terms of the whole making you the laughstock of the school, all I can say is no one can make you something you aren't without your permission and confront her first, making you look like the strong one that her game didn't strike down but only made stronger. I don't want you to ever stoop down to their childish level, even if they might deserve it but be the better person like the young man I know and love. You, Chase Matthew Davenport, are very loved by your family and that will never ever change. So for right now, focus on that love and true love will happen one day for you."

The Next Day

Chase took a deep breath and walked over to where Khole and Joshua were sitting with their posse at the cafeteria tables, going over what he wanted to say to his ex-girlfriend with his brothers and sister behind him as emotional back-up. He wanted to say something smart and strong before he lost his nerve or forgot what he wanted to say or remembered what she had done to him and broke down.

"You ,Khole Montgomery, are not a nice girl. Nope, a nice girl wouldn't hurt someone as smart, lovable and nice as Chase. So shame on you and shame on your new boyfriend, you hurt Chase and that is a no-no and totally not cool." Adam said as he stepped past Chase and defended his younger brother's honor ending with the "shame on you" finger thing. He didn't notice that neither Josh or anybody else really cared what he thought. No one hurt Chase on his watch and got away with it.

"Yeah, I mean playing with other's feelings to get a cheap laugh. So childish. I would have expected it from Josh and his posse but not you Khole. I can't believe I actually thought Chase and you were a cute couple, I was so wrong cause Chase is too good of a person for you and you totally don't deserve his attention or affection so sorry but you lost one of the only good men out there." Leo added on, stepping past Adam and going on his tiptoes in order to look them all in the eye and make himself to look tough for this conversation.

"Thanks guys for the support. Look Khole, all you had to say is that your feelings weren't the same as mine and we could have cut ties nice and clean. But no you took the coward way out and used another human being so you would look all cool because you got caught in the popular game which never has any winners only people who have to try their whole lives to fit in and be superior. So in a way I feel bad for you but I hope Josh and you are happy together. Bye Khole" Chase said, touched by his siblings' support and nice words but he had to stop them from speaking for him cause he had things to say.

After everything was said and done, the Davenport kids left the cafeteria, satisfied that what needed to be said was said and Chase's life could go on with his pride and dignity, with practically everyone in the room still open mouthed that a bunch of losers actually stood up to the populars and told them that their behaviour wouldn't be acceptable. No one had stood up to the populars and got away with no reprocussions, like even more bullying, taunting and doing what they could to make their "victim's" lives even worse.

This openned the populars up to their victims not accepting the populars' rules and becoming their own people. If Chase and his siblings could stand up for themselves, why couldn't they all? That speech just made them reach deep inside themselves and find the strength and pride inside them, long casted aside and possibly unleash it. There might be a new order at Mission Creek High and it was all because Chase who was loved and supported by the only people who matter to him; his family got the strength to fight back against people trying to bring him down.


End file.
